Platelet adhesion and aggregation are initiating events in arterial thrombosis. Although the process of platelet adhesion to the sub-endothelial surface may have an important role to play in the repair of damaged vessel walls, the platelet aggregation that this initiates can precipitate acute thrombotic occlusion of vital vascular beds, leading to events with high morbidity such as myocardial infarction and unstable angina. The success of interventions used to prevent or alleviate these conditions, such as thrombolysis and angioplasty is also compromised by platelet mediated occlusion or re-occlusion.
A number of converging pathways lead to platelet aggregation. Whatever the initial stimulus, the final common event is a cross-linking of platelets by binding of fibrinogen to a membrane-binding site, glycoprotein IIb/IIIa (GPIIb/IIIa). The high anti-platelet efficacy of antibodies or antagonists for GPIIb/IIIa is explained by their interference with this final common event. However, this efficacy may also explain the bleeding problems that have been observed with this class of agent. Thrombin can produce platelet aggregation largely independently of other pathways but substantial quantities of thrombin are unlikely to be present without prior activation of platelets by other mechanisms. Thrombin inhibitors such as hirudin are highly effective anti-thrombotic agents, but again may produce excessive bleeding because they function as both anti-platelet and anti-coagulant agents (The TIMI 9a Investigators (1994), Circulation 90, pp. 1624-1630; The Global Use of Strategies to Open Occluded Coronary Arteries (GUSTO) IIa Investigators (1994) Circulation 90, pp. 1631-1637; Neuhaus K. L. et. al. (1994) Circulation 90, pp. 1638-1642).
It has been found that adenosine 5′-diphosphate (ADP) acts as a key mediator of thrombosis. A pivotal role for ADP is supported by the fact that other agents, such as adrenaline and 5-hydroxytryptamine (5HT, serotonin) will only produce aggregation in the presence of ADP. The limited anti-thrombotic efficacy of aspirin may reflect the fact that it blocks only one source of ADP which is that released in a thromboxane-dependent manner following platelet adhesion (see e.g. Antiplatelet Trialists' Collaboration (1994), Br. Med. J. 308, pp. 81-106 and Antiplatelet Trialists' Collaboration (1994), Br. Med. J. 308, pp. 159-168). Aspirin has no effect on aggregation produced by other sources of ADP, such as damaged cells or ADP released under conditions of turbulent blood flow.
ADP-induced platelet aggregation is mediated by the P2T receptor subtype located on the platelet membrane. The P2T receptor (also known as P2YADP or P2TAC) is primarily involved in mediating platelet aggregation/activation and is a G-protein coupled receptor which is as yet uncloned. The pharmacological characteristics of this receptor have been described, for example, in the references by Humphries et al., Br. J. Pharmacology (1994), 113, 1057-1063, and Fagura et al., Br. J. Pharmacology (1998) 124, 157-164. Recently it has been shown that antagonists at this receptor offer significant improvements over other anti-thrombotic agents (see J. Med. Chem. (1999) 42, 213). Accordingly there is a need to find further P2T (P2YADP or P2TAC) antagonists as anti-thrombotic agents.
International Patent Application WO 9905143 discloses generically a series of triazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidine compounds having activity as P2T (P2YADP or P2TAC) antagonists. It has now been found that certain compounds within the scope of International Patent Application WO 9905143 but not specifically disclosed therein exhibit high potency combined with surprisingly high metabolic stability and bioavailibility, such that the predicted therapeutic dose for prolonged inhibition of aggregation in man shows advantage.